Midnight Watchtower Duties and Feedings
by Calie1
Summary: A sidekick's work was never down, and neither was a mother's.


Notes: When did my stories get so 'fluffy'? This is also part of the Love Over Time universe. After Love Over Time but before Lessons of a Different Kind. And yes, I know Love Over Time isn't finished and it appears that I am jumping the gun. I am hoping to have the second part posted sometime this week.

* * *

She stepped into the darkened room, the only light being the flashing of the TV screen. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to he darkness, but soon she made out his figure on the bed propped up against a mound of pillows.

Clark had called her just after she crawled into bed, and she had reluctantly crawled back out and driven to the watchtower. Two hours later her eyes were drooping, her body was weary, and her knees week. But even through her need to get to bed she stopped in the doorway to watch them.

The blanket was pulled up to Oliver's stomach, covering half of his bare torso and half of Connor, whose small body was laying with his stomach against Oliver's chest. Their two month old didn't seem to mind the lack of clothing and instead seemed to be content with the skin to skin contact. His legs made small movements under the blankets as he kicked and his little hand opened and closed, grasping at Oliver's chest and making small fists.

Oliver's eyes appeared closed in the darkness, but with one hand resting on Connor's back, and the other cradling the back of his head, she could make out his thumb caressing Connor's light hair. "Hey." His head turned to her and he smiled. "I thought he was sleeping?"

"Woke up a couple of hours ago." Oliver said softly. "Took a few ounces."

"He didn't go back to bed?" Chloe inquired knowingly with a cocked eyebrow as she made her way towards the pair.

"Well, I may have let him stay up. He was being kind of cute." Oliver craned his neck to glance down at Connor and pressed a gentle kiss to his hair. "Of course when he spit up on us that wasn't so cute."

Chloe grinned as she kicked off her shoes and crawled onto the bed. "He should be tired."

"Probably. I thought about laying him down a little while ago. But since you were going to be home soon I figured I'd keep him up to let him eat again, that way he hopefully will sleep through the night. If not you would have been waking up again in a couple of hours. How did it go?" He waited for a response, but she was silent for a moment, smiling softly and reaching out a hand to caress Connor's cheek. Oliver watched with a smirk as Connor turned his head towards her thumb, opening his mouth slightly.

"Nothing comes out of there buddy." Chloe said with a soft laugh and pulled her hand away. Moving back off the bed she began stripping off the clothes she'd pulled on when Clark called. "Every things fine. But you might be right, we need to find someone we can trust to take on some Watchtower duties."

"I told you that six months ago, before Connor was born." Oliver reminded her, not feeling the least bit of shame for the 'I told you so' comment. She only rolled her eyes in response, brushing off his reminder.

"Anyway...well I told Clark not to bother me for the rest of the night or else he'd be babysitting tomorrow while I'm sleeping." She reached for the shorts and tank top she'd tossed to the side earlier that night and started pulling them back on.

"Please, like I'd trust that buffoon anywhere near Connor." At the feeling of something wet he looked down and frowned. "Chloe, your son is trying to eat me."

She laughed softly and crawled back onto the bed. "He's your son too and I think he's hungry." Taking Connor carefully from the warm cocoon Oliver held him in, she settled him next to her on the bed in the crook of her arm. He rooted immediately, not settling until she offered him what he searched for. "Besides," Chloe began again as she settled her head down on the pillow, watching Connor, "you know very well that Clark is going to be a father one day."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me, I'm expecting it any day now."

"Should be." Her response was said more to herself then Oliver as she recalled the Connor and Elliot they had met three years ago. The two young men seemed pretty close in age. For all they knew Lois could have already been pregnant. Chloe smiled at the thought, eager to see how the infamous Lois Lane handled pregnancy. "He's such a good baby." Chloe said absently, brushing Connor cheek to wake him from drifting off to sleep before he finished eating.

"Thank god. I'm pretty sure I deserved worse."

"That's because he's good like his mom." Chloe teased and glanced up at Oliver who frowned down at her.

"I know better then that." But she only smiled up at him in response. Dipping his head low, he pressed a kiss to her upturned lips. "You've got a mean streak in you." He said against her lips with a smirk. "And hide more secrets then a thirteen year old girls diary." She gapped at him and slapped at his chest.

"Push the bassinet over here smart ass." He chuckled in response, but obeyed and was soon walking around the bed and pushing the bassinet flush with her side of the bed.

"So when do I get my boobs back?" Oliver teased as he moved back onto the bed. One foot caught leg under the blanket.

"Not for a few months so deal with it. And if you keep making comments like that you're not going to get them back at all." He rolled onto his side facing her, propping his head up on his arm, leaving Connor tucked snuggly between them. The teasing atmosphere seemed to disappear, replaced by a comfortable silence that neither one of the seemed to be to eager to break. The pictures on the TV continued to illuminate the room, but nothing else was done or said between them for some time. Then he leaned over eventually, close enough that his chest was pressed against her arm, and kissed her. It was slow, and slightly deeper then before. Their angle was awkward and didn't allow for much much more, but she still knew he loved her, and that was enough.


End file.
